An Unexpected Romance
by megomekaiba-89
Summary: Alternate Universe. What would happen if the boy who lived Harry Potter fell in love with the girl who lived Megome Hecilla? Rumors spread, sparky fly, love blooms and jealousy explodes. Will Harry Potter overcome the odds to be with the one that he loves


Disclaimer: I don't own many of the characters in this story only Megome Malfoy Hecilla-Kaiba, Brandon Kaiba, Jennifer Kaiba, Victoria Turner, Diana Turner, Jim Sparrow, and Jonathan Grant. My friend owns Leila. Don't get mixed up with all this; it's just an alternate life if Megome didn't have her own choices to make and her uncle had to make it for her.

An Unexpected Romance

Megome Hecilla always visited Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry before Christmas holidays with her Uncle Lucius Malfoy to find out how Draco was doing on his term at Hogwarts. Megome slept in Gryffindor tower along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Megome broke up with her earlier marriage, though she is 26 and her cousin Draco is 17, but she was eager to find a boyfriend at least.

What they didn't know was that Rita Skeeter would be writing nasty crap about them and nobody wanted to be interviewed by Rita anyway. Only the Slytherins participated whenever Rita asked to give her their "Opinion". But for a while Megome and Harry have been hanging out with each other a very long time, excluding everybody, even their own friends.

By a tree would be where Megome and Harry would be seen together and deep inside the both of them a romance would be brewing and it wouldn't burst until the opportune moment (from 'Pirates of the Caribbean'). But one day Romance would burst before anyone would know it. That day Harry asked Megome, "Do you plan on getting married?" "Maybe soon, but I have to find someone I could fall in love with and he returns my affections," said Megome.

"I'm a promising man. Why don't you marry me?" asked Harry. "Maybe when you're out of school, then I could marry you," said Megome. All of a sudden Harry went up and kissed her, and Megome couldn't stop him. What the two of them didn't know was Rita Skeeter was there taking pictures of Megome and Harry together.

After the kiss Megome laid her head on Harry's lap and Harry combed her long brown hair with his fingers and began to caress her face. "Perfect, I got a hot story that will make headlines to every witch and wizard around. Everybody will be shocked, even their friends and family," said Rita as she took more pictures of Harry and Megome.

The very next day Megome received 'The Daily Prophet' and was astonished at what she saw on the front page. She ran to the great hall and told Harry to read what was on the front page.

The boy who lived and 

The girl who lived elopes!

By many sources people have said 

that Harry James Potter and Megome Malfoy Hecilla-Kaiba

have been hanging out with each other for one month,

_writes special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_. Just yesterday people have

witnessed the memorable kiss that Harry bestowed on Megome. "In

my opinion I think that the two of them will stop at nothing

and try everything possible for them to be together and stay

together," says Slytherin seventh year Enid Nightshade.

"What I can't understand is that Megome is a Malfoy,

according to her mothers' side. And if You're a Malfoy

you're supposed to marry a pure-blood; anything lower

would be dishonor. Potter is not a pure-blood because his

mother Lily is a muggle-born and you know how Malfoys'

act in front of muggle-borns," says Gryffindor sixth year

Ginny Weasley. Well that explains there that there is a

Potter-Hecilla relationship on Hogwarts grounds and

that Megome is 8 years older than Harry.

"What will your uncle think when he finds out that we're an item?" asked Harry. "Do what I don't want him to do; sent for my old 'High School Sweetheart' and force me to marry him and you will be all alone," said Megome. Then Draco went up to Megome and said, "Why would you do something like this? Father is sending for Jonathan Grant, your old boyfriend and he is eager to see you again,"

Megome lowered her head as Draco left the Gryffindor table; Harry lifted her chin. "It's okay sweetheart. I was going to ask you to the Yule ball, but I guess I have to ask someone else. I went with Cho Chang last year. I'll try someone else," said Harry. "Yeah, I guess I have to go to the Yule ball with Jon, though I went to the Yule ball with him when I was in sixth year," said Megome.

All of a sudden Jonathan Grant walked in with Lucius and the two of them saw Megome's face in Harry's hands. "Potter, you better get your hands off my niece or I will get very angry. Though I was terribly angry when I get the news that you kissed her!" said Lucius. Harry quickly pulled his hands away from her face and continued to eat his breakfast and tried not to look at the pictures right above the article of him and Megome kissing and when he combed her hair with his fingers.

"Megome…it has been a long time my dear. Here, take my hand let's sit near your cousin," said Jon. Megome gave a nervous face and then slipper her arm around his and walked away not looking back at Harry sitting all alone. Ron and Hermione sat across from Harry. "Did you see and read what was on the front page?" asked Harry. "Yeah, how are the Malfoys' dealing with it?" asked Hermione.

"They flipped. Lucius sent for Megome's old boyfriend and HE'S trying to keep her away from me," said Harry, pointing at Jon as he said it. "I have an idea. Since there's another Hogsmeade visit tomorrow you can get her and talk in front of the Shrieking Shack. And try not to get any of the Malfoy's or Jon catching you calling for Megome," said Ron.

"Great idea…is she still sleeping in Gryffindor tower?" asked Harry. "Well there are rumors swarming that she might be sharing a bed with Jon and Lucius plans on having a wedding after Christmas here at Hogwarts. And another rumor is that Jon's going to purpose to her at the Yule ball where Megome had her first kiss with Jon; on a balcony. How Romeo and Juliet can that get?" said Hermione.

"But it seems as if I'm the Romeo because Romeo and Juliet were in families who were feuding and me and Megome are the star-crossed lovers, not Jon, he's like that guy the count Paris who wants to marry Juliet and Paris's like 15 years older than her. He's a narcissistic arse," said Harry. Harry all of a sudden lost his appetite though he didn't even touch his food. "You know, I found some background info on Jonathan Grant. When he was Megome's boyfriend he tried to have sex with her in the Gryffindor common room and she resisted," said Ron.

The next day Jon didn't go with the school to Hogsmeade so Harry slipped into Megome's carriage. "Harry, everybody will suspect that we're officially a couple. And if they see me with Jon they're going to think I'm having an affair!" said Megome. "Megome, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I always will. Your Uncle can't make choices for you, you're supposed to make your own choices otherwise you'd be a slave to your Uncle forever," said Harry.

"You have been so good to me, but I cannot, will not, return the same feelings you have expressed to me right now, for I need saving," said Megome. "My life was miserable, along with my muggle relatives. But when I opened my eyes and saw the sight of your face, I felt heaven's gate open to a whole new world," said Harry. "Being rich doesn't mean happiness. I had a feeling that was so hard you couldn't be able to control it…until you. Are you an angel?" asked Megome

"I am no angel. You're not the only one who needs saving, for I need saving, too. Let us vow that we will both save ourselves and we will look after each other even though we're not dating," said Harry. Megome nodded and shook hands, and then she gave him a hug. Harry returned the hug and then the carriage stopped and the footmen helped Megome and Harry out of the carriage.

As they walked through Hogsmeade everybody was eyeing Megome and Harry as they passed by them. The two of them walked into the three broomsticks and ordered a couple of butterbeers. When they were done they passed by a booth with all of the staff and they were talking about the Malfoy's visit.

"That was very awkward for Lucius to bring Jonathan Grant over and planning a wedding for Jonathan and Megome so quickly, Lucius hasn't even told her what happened to her parents," said Professor Dumbledore. "I think it was prudent for him to do those actions because he wants what's best for his niece and he doesn't want her to be with Potter," said Professor Snape.

"Well someone has ter' tell her about her parents bein' murdered by you-know-who and the four brothers she never knew!" said Hagrid, raising his voice. "She might not even remember what happened when Jonathan and Emily (Megome's Parents) died…she was only six and she was somehow smart enough to outwit you-know-who by hiding her brothers and herself in the basement where nobody can sense magic from the outside," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry sat there open-mouthed as Megome sat there looking shocked and pale as ever, almost about to burst. "When Jonathan and Emily were murdered she was sent to her uncle Lucius and his wife Narcissa while her four brothers Matt, Ken, Koji, and Kouichi were sent to adoptive families in Japan since their father is Japanese," said Professor Binns.

"But yer got ter tell her about her life! How she was ever ter be brought ter this world!" said Hagrid. Suddenly Megome stood up along with Harry and said, "I don't need the explaining anymore. Thank you for telling me such things. Let's go Harry," After that little outburst Megome and Harry left the Three Broomsticks silently, leaving the Professors to their other conversation.

"I didn't know you had four brothers. So that's what Rita said about 'the girl who lived', you also survived from Volde- I mean you-know-who," said Harry. Megome stood in front of him, put her hands on his shoulders and said, "It's okay to say Voldemort at me Harry. Dumbledore said that to me in my first year here, when everybody started to talk about me. But they didn't know the full story on my life for only the staff knew about my brothers, and they didn't bother to tell me until now," said Megome.

They both took the same carriage back to Hogwarts, but they were as silent as ever. When they reached the school Harry helped Megome out of the carriage then when they turned around Jon and the rest of the Malfoy family was there to greet Megome. Lucius was outraged.

"You wretched boy! How many times do I have to tell you to keep away from my niece? I'll have to go through extreme measures this time. We're going to have a wedding along with the Yule ball tomorrow; we have already chosen your wedding dress Megome. Now come along," said Lucius

Jon took Megome's hand and they all walked away from Harry, Megome trying to look back but Jon was trying to stop her from looking. Ron and Hermione walked out of the other carriage and saw the whole thing. "Very smooth Harry. Well, did you talk with her?" asked Ron

"Yeah, we made a vow to help each other wherever in the world we are. It was doing fine before the Malfoy's showed up and took Megome away from me, now they're going to have a wedding tomorrow along with the Yule ball and then Megome won't be single anymore…" said Harry

"I have an idea, you know when they say 'if anyone has any objections why these two shouldn't be married' you can shout out why she shouldn't be married to Jon!" said Hermione. "Not a bad idea Hermione. Now I know what to do tomorrow, thanks you guys," said Harry.

The next day was the wedding day and Megome put on her wedding dress; it was a periwinkle cloudy blue color that was like a Scarlett-O'-Hara look, including the corset.

'I really shouldn't be wearing these, they're so uncomfortable and I feel like I'm going to faint,' thought Megome. Her bridesmaids (Diana and Victoria Turner) fixed her veil and Train while the maid of honor (Her Aunt Narcissa) fixed the glorious Tiara made of diamonds and pearls and with a large sapphire at the top of the tiara.

Narcissa placed the tiara on Megome's head. "You look like you're going to marry a king, and Jon is very kingly and you should be proud to be marring a man like that, not a boy who hasn't finished school yet. I am so proud of you," said Narcissa. Narcissa gave Megome a kiss on her forehead and left the room, leaving Megome with her bridesmaids.

"Do you really want to marry Jon? Whenever you look at him you look so uncertain about marrying him or even kissing him and when we see you with Harry you look so happy and energetic and so full of life that it seems as if you're better off with Harry than with Jon," said Diana.

"Really? Are you sure that he's deeply in love with me?" asked Megome. "We know he is. Did you see that way he looks at you? It's as if he's everything you wanted him to be…not that Jon, he just wants a girl, do it with her and then go find another girl to do it with," said Victoria. "You two are the best friends I have ever had, as if I had two sisters!" said Megome.

Then there was a knock on the door and Victoria answered it. It was Eli Moon and Jim Sparrow (Jack Sparrow's son), they were the groomsmen. "It's time. Oh and Megome, Draco's going to escort you down the aisle since he's the best man," said Eli. Megome nodded and then closed the door after everybody left.

Megome gave one last look at herself in the mirror with her dress and all of her jewelry on her. 'Am I doing the right thing? I'm not sure anymore…' Megome thought to herself. Then there was another knock on the door. It opened on its own and Draco walked in. "Time to go cousin, people are waiting," said Draco. Megome smiled and took his hand and waited behind the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

As the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle the song 'Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring' was playing by the weird sisters. Then when it was Megome and Draco's turn to walk down the wedding march played. Megome looked at all the guests as she walked down and she saw Harry there and when she looked across she saw her long-lost brothers there to see the wedding along with Seto Kaiba, her ex-husband along with their children Brandon (he is 3) and Jennifer (who is 2 ½).

Megome broke up with Seto Kaiba after Megome had Jennifer because it was then when Lucius found out about the marriage and demanded a divorce. So Megome left Seto to be all alone to take care of their two children. Megome didn't want to break up with him because she loved him very much and he loved her just the same, but it was always the uncle who ruins the moment.

Megome continued to walk down the aisle and then she saw someone she was not happy to see, she was angry. It was Marik Ishtar, the first man her uncle wanted her to marry when she was 17. He was an evil man; he even tried to kidnap Megome a few times and even raped her because she wouldn't fall in love with him.

Megome reached the top of the stairs and Draco walked away from Megome so she could meet up with Jon. "You look really beautiful and magnificent in that dress Megome," said Jon, holding out his arm. "Thank you," said Megome as she gave her bouquet to Narcissa and took his arm.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony. Do you Jonathan Grant take this woman to be your lawful wife?" said the priest. "I do," answered Jon. "And do you, Megome Malfoy Hecilla-Kaiba take this man to be your lawful husband?" said the priest.

Megome looked at her uncle and he whispered, "Say it," "I do," Megome answered. Then the priest turned to the audience and said, "Does anybody have any objections to why this man and woman shouldn't be married speak up,"

Then Harry stood up, along with Ron, Hermione, Seto, Marik, Leila, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Tea, and some of Megome's old friends that Harry persuaded to stand up. Megome smiled with delight at Harry, and then to Seto.

"Then what was the point of this wedding anyway if a lot of people reject to this uniting of these two people?" asked the priest. "Because Lucius Malfoy set this up! It was his entire fault because he wanted his niece to be married with a better man! That's why Megome and Seto got divorced because he didn't like who she got married to," shouted Harry

"Is this true? Did you do this so I could deserve better?" asked Megome. "Yes, I treated you like you were my own daughter. I was trying to do what is best for you," said Lucius. "Uncle, I'm 26. I can find what's best for myself thank you very much," said Megome. Megome walked off the alter and went over to Seto and their children.

"Thank you very much for everything Seto, you were a good and devoted husband and I wouldn't know what to do without you," said Megome. "It was nothing but I still love you in my heart and I hope you find a good husband," said Seto. Megome gave him a kiss and their children a hug and then walked over to Harry.

"You are the best boyfriend I ever had and now I don't have a date to the Ball…" said Megome. "I can arrange that… Megome, will you be my date to the Yule ball?" asked Harry. Megome agreed and then Professor Dumbledore came up.

"Since this Wedding was pointless, let's get to the Yule ball!" said Professor Dumbledore. He clapped his hands and then the tables disappeared and turned into round tables. Megome and Harry sat with Ron, Hermione, Victoria, Diana, Jim, and Eli. They all ate a lot and they were laughing and talking together until Lucius came up to Megome.

"I'm sorry Megome, I just wanted you to be my little girl forever," said Lucius. "I will always be your little girl…in here," said Megome, pointing at his heart. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat with his family.

Then when dinner was over the tables disappeared and people were waiting for the first dance. Seto walked over to Megome, "May I have this dance? If that's okay with your boyfriend," asked Seto. Harry nodded yes and Megome took Seto's hand and walked to the middle of the dance floor and then the weird sisters played the Sleeping beauty waltz. Then the rest of the school joined in.

After that dance Harry danced with Megome to the song, 'L.O.V.E' and that was just them and everybody thought that Megome and Harry should have a solo dance. After that dance they started to play pop music and they started to dance like crazy, especially Joey. Megome and Harry walked to the balcony where Megome had her first kiss.

"Harry," said Megome. "Happy?" asked Harry. "So happy. Now I don't have to think about Jon and my uncle or anybody else because we are together," said Megome. Harry smiled and then he pulled her in and kissed her tenderly as snow lightly fell on the couple


End file.
